As a means of applying a label bearing a decorative pattern, a product name, and/or instructions onto the surface of a blow molded synthetic resin container, there are many types of labels on which decorative patterns, product names, and/or instructions are printed, and which are glued on the body surfaces of the containers.
These labels to be applied to the containers have excellent display effects because decorative patterns, product names, and instructions can be printed favorably on the labels. Since the work of applying labels to the container body surface is a completely independent process step, there has to be an additional process of operation required for the products to be finished. Moreover, these labels inevitably create slight unevenness or a step between the body surface and label edges, and this step may have negative effects on the container appearance and the feel of touch. In addition, with a trend toward thin wall of the container body, there were discontent and inconvenience concerning labels because it becomes more and more difficult to apply labels firmly and stably to thin body wall.
As a means of alleviating the discontent and overcoming the inconvenience, use is made of in-mold labels which are fixed to the surface of the container body at the same time as the parison is blow molded into a container.
This in-mold labeling means achieves the following effects: Firstly, no independent fixing operation is required because the in-mold labels are fixed to the container just when the parison is blow molded into the container. Secondly, there is no step between the body surface and the in-mold labels, and thus, there is no possibility that the step may ruin the appearance and the feel of touch. Thirdly, regardless of thin wall of the container, the in-mold labels can be fixed to the container firmly and stably.
Since the in-mold labels can be fixed to the container firmly and stably, it is possible for the labels to be clad over the entire surface of the container body, and thereby to have a favorably wide labeling space. In certain cases, the in-mold labels reinforce the container body mechanically and effectively. In addition, the in-mold labels are given a light blocking effect or an oxygen barrier property so that the container can block the light or does not allow oxygen to pass through the body wall.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese application No. 2006-064029